


How to train your Link

by L_Kitsune



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon AU, Wind as Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Kitsune/pseuds/L_Kitsune
Summary: In Berk everyone is strong, they all know how to fight, especially dragons. Wind isn’t like them, still he wish to be like the rest and one night is all it need to change
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	How to train your Link

This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

This is the village, in a word, it’s sturdy. Over seven generations lived here and more will follow. You can do here everything. Fishing, hunting and a amazing view of the sunset. It’s nearly harmonic, if there weren’t  _ Dragons. _

The boy rushed, he took as many weapons from the wall as he could carry. As he runs to the open window, a few of the weapons fell to the floor. A small swear escaped his lips as he hit his toe against the table. He could feel the judging look the Smith gives him. The hairs on his back stand up. Quickly he gave the weapons from one villager to another. Some thanked him, but most of them ignored him, because of the Nadder that suddenly appeared and stole one of the sheeps.

“Not Geralt,” he could hear the screams of crazy Hans and managed to catch a glimpse of the viking who jumps on the dragon. Before he could try to get a better view, someone grabbed his shirt pulled him out of the window.

“Wind.” The old man looked down on him with raised eyebrows. Wind has to put his head back, that it even start to hurt a bit. Damn for a old man he was tall.

“This isn’t a show,” the boy winced at the judging voice. 

“I know.” The man stared at him for an uncomfortable long time until he turned away with a heavy sigh. Wind could have swear that he heard him muttering “What will I ever do with you.” The Smith picked all the weapons from the floor and gave them to the rest of the waiting vikings. As he looked back, he could see how Wind tries to push a small catapult.

“What do you think you are doing.” Wind smiled. “Hunting dragons, what else?”

“No.” The grin vanished. “I can do that.”   
“You can’t fight with a sword-”

“It’s too heavy”

“-the last time you had a bow, you nearly shoot a child-”

“I swear he appeared from nowhere”

“-and the last catapult was set in flames as you touched it...I don’t even want to know how you managed that.”   


Wind clenched his fists, holding his tongue back to not say something that he knows he will regret later. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths and as he looked at the Smith again. The smile was back on his face.

“You will see, I will manage to kill a dragon.” He didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled with all his strength the small catapult, leaving the Smith behind.

“Why can’t a Link take a no as answer?”

Excited Wind moved the catapult, even when his arms start to hurt. The hardest part was to dodge the dragons, the fire and the flying weapon. Everything went alright, as a dragon throws one of the villagers towards Wind. With a yell he fell and the catapult was pushed so wide, that it went the hill down.

_ No _

The catapult went under the legs of a two headed dragon.

_ Oh no _

A woman threw her axe, hit the leg of an fat and ugly brown dragon, screaming his tail, thats formed like two balls on top of each other, hit around and let the catapult fly to the cliff.

Panicking Wind ran through the fighting, apologize whenever he hears an angry hiss from the vikings. Shocked he fell on his knees, the stones pricking on his legs, but he didn’t notice. With care he looked at the damage. A dent on the left side. In the light of the growing fire around the cottages, he could clearly see that it’s slightly charred. Rage aroused inside of him. Warmed him in the coldness of the night. With a small curse he got back on his feet. How long did he worked on it? How often did he get yelled because of it? Mocked? He won’t give up, not this time.

“Go Warriors.” In the distance, a person jumped on one dragon to another. Hit them with his sword. Dodged the flames, strikes again. Repeat. Even from where Wind stood, he could see how gracious the person was moving. The cheeky and confident smile. The eyes nearly glowing in the light of the fires. Warriors.  _ His brother. _ Not far away from him were his friends. Fighting like as if they were born for this. No. They are born for this.

His anger changed to courage. He can do that. He knows he can. His brother fights for so many. His father too. Wind wished nothing more then stand proudly aside. Not a burden. A dragonkiller. With skillful fingers he felt around the weapon. Wind knew the catapult by heart. The excited screams of the vikings spurs him on. His fingers went faster and relieved he noted that it isn’t as bad as he thought. It would be harder to move and the switch is jammed, but nothing a strong grip won’t fix it. His eyes observed the surroundings. To use it where the fights are would be easy, but too dangerous for the villagers. Going to another place? No, moving it would cost too much time. Before he could think further, he heard a sound. As if something fell, louder and louder and before he could turn around a fireball appeared and destroyed a cottage with easy.

“Night Fury.” This can’t be.

“Where is it, where is this hellbeast?” From where…

Winds eyes raced through the sky, trying to find something. A Night Fury. Excitedly his heartbeat loud, but the dread was in his legs, made it impossible to move. No one knows how a night fury looks like. No one survived a encounter with it. Winds hands were sweating that it was hard to hold the switch and then he saw it. From the sky, where the stars shone innocently down, like a small welcome to the humans. Some stars vanished shortly. He squinted his eyes and yes, something was moving. Trembling he concentrated on this moving point, knowing that a blink of the eye and it would vanish. He pulled the switch and watched with stocked breath how the net is flying. With the loud roar of the dragon, the net caught him and fell down, to the woods.

“YES, Wind one, Dragon zero,” shouted Wind as he puts his hands up. Jumping from one place to another, he hear people cheering. Happy and proud words and they are all towards his brother and his friends. As Wind looked around he saw that no one noticed the dragon that he caught but how Legend, one of Warriors friends, manage to slain a monstrous nightmare or how a long haired boy, Wild, managed to capture a deadly nadder.

With shuffling steps Wind went to the crowd. As he saw a familiar body, he tried to get his attention, arms waving, shouting but nothing reach him. The people around were too loud, too big. Suddenly someone picked him up like he was a feather and put him to the middle. The person who picked him, was the person he saw. Tall, a big scar on the closed right eye, his father. Time. The chief. Before he could open his mouth Time announced how everyone fought good. A few people snore at the words, their eyes not leaving Wind who fight the urge to hide behind his father. The villagers should now rest, tomorrow will they start with the repairs and with these words the crowd broke up and all people left. Except for his father, his brother who stood there with a proud smile and him.

The three went to their own cottage, thankfully unharmed. With a pained sigh Time let himself down to a chair and tried to take off his armor. Wind helped him and went to Warriors to do the same who thanked him with a small voice.

“Today were less dragons than expected.” Warriors always liked to talk after a fight. Some think it’s annoying, but many loved it. “Yeah, but also the nightfury, I didn’t think one of them would appear.” Winds ears perked up as he put bowls of soup on the table. 

They silently eat, everyone left to their own food. 

“I think I killed a dragon.” Winds voice not above a whisper, still they understood him.

“I am sure you did little brother,” Warriors smiled at him, but as his father tried to hide his laugh, he felt like they were mocking him.

“I swear I did.” Now even Warriors had to laugh, Wind tensed up, tasting the blood on his lips where he bit down so he won’t cry.

“Wind,” he looked up, “I know you want to be a dragonkiller like we all but just yesterday you run away from a cucco.” Of course they didn’t believe him. Joking around,  _ Wind you can’t do that. Wind better let the weapon be used by people who know what they are doing. _

His hands slammed in the table, the bowls vibrating and the perplex look of his father and brother. “You will see,” he didn’t dare to look at him, his eyes burning. “I killed a dragon.” Not waiting for them to say something he ran to his room and slapped his door.


End file.
